megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Robot Masters (Dantescifi)
This is the list of the Robot Masters from Megaman, one of the most famous video game enemies in history, all canon and fanon. Note: The list is in alphabetical order. *Acorn Man *Air Man *Alcohol Masters and Mistresses **Ale Man **Beer Man **Champagne Woman **Gin Man **Tequila Man **Vodka Man **Whisky Man **Wine Woman *Algae Man *Ant Man *Ape Man *Aqua Man *Arachne Woman (Spider Woman) *Astro Man *Avalanche Man *Bake Man *Balloon Man *Barrier Man *Bat Man *Battery Man *Billiard Man *Binary Man *Blade Man *Blast Man *Blasto Woman *Blemmyes Man *Blitz Man *Blizzard Man *Boost Man *Boulder Man *Bounce Woman *Brick Man *Bubble Man *Burner Man *Burst Man *Butane Man *Butterfly Man *Cactus Man *Car Man *Carnival Man *Cash Man (Money Man) *Casino Man *Centaur Man *Centipede Man *Cerberus Man *Chair Man *Charge Man (Train Man) *Check Woman *Chemistry Man *Chill Man *Cigar Man *Cigarette Man (Smoke Man) *Cipher Man *Clamp Man *Clay Man *Clock Man *Clown Man *Cloud Man *Clover Man *Cold Man *Color Man *Comet Woman *Concrete Man *Cosmic Man *Crash Man *Crayon Man *Crush Woman *Crystal Man *Cube Man *Cyclops Man *Dart Man *Demolition Man *Detergent Man *Dial Man (Telephone Man) *Diamond Man *Dino Man *Disco Man *Dive Man *Door Man *Drill Man *Dust Man *Dynamo Man *Eagle Man *Elec Man *Elemental Man *Face Man *Fire Man *Flame Man *Flash Man *Flood Man *Fluid Man *Food Man *Foot Man *Forest Man *Freeze Man *Frigid Man *Frost Man *Fruit Masters and Mistresses **Apple Man **Apricot Woman **Avocado Man **Banana Man **Blackberry Woman **Blueberry Man **Boysenberry Woman **Caimito Man (Milkfruit Man) **Cantaloupe Man **Carambola Man (Starfruit Man) **Ceriman Man **Cherry Man **Coconut Man **Cranberry Man **Dragonfruit Man (Pitaya Man) **Durian Man (Stinkfruit Man) **Feijoa Man (Guavasteen Man) **Fig Man **Grapefruit Man **Grape Man **Guama Man (Ice Cream Bean Man) **Guanabana Man (Soursop Man) **Guava Woman **Honeydew Man **Jackfruit Man (Nangka Man) **Kiwano Man **Kiwifruit Man **Lemon Man **Lime Man **Longan Man **Lychee Woman **Mango Man **Mangosteen Man **Naranjilla Man **Noni Man (Vomitfruit Man) **Olive Man **Orange Man **Papaya Man **Passionfruit Man (Maracuja Man) **Peach Man **Pear Man **Persimmon Man **Pineapple Man **Plum Man **Pomegranate Man **Quince Man **Rambutan Man **Raspberry Woman **Sapodilla Man **Snakefruit Man (Salak Man) **Strawberry Woman **Tamarind Man **Tangerine Man **Watermelon Woman *Fuel Man *Galaxy Man *Garbage Man *Gargoyle Man *Gemini Man *Ghost Man *Glass Man *Glue Man *Gravity Man *Ground Man *Guts Man *Gyro Man (Helicopter Man) *Halfshell Man *Hard Man *Hat Man *Head Man *Heat Man *Helium Man *Hell Man *Hero Man *Hit Man *Homing Man *Hornet Man *Hot Man *Hound Man *Household Masters and Mistresses **Blender Man **Fridge Man **Hairdryer Woman **Lamp Man **Microwave Man **Plug Man **Stove Man **Toaster Man **Vacuum Man *Hurricane Man *Hypno Woman *Illusion Man *Inferno Man *Infinity Man *Jellyfish Man *Jet Man *Joke Man *Jolt Man *Jungle Man *Junk Food Masters and Mistresses **Candy Man **Cheeseburger Man **Chicken Nugget Man **Chocolate Man **Cookie Man **Corndog Man **Cotton Candy Woman **Donut Man **French Fry Man **Hotdog Man **Ice Cream Man **Ketchup Man **Marshmallow Man **Milkshake Woman **Muffin Man **Mustard Man **Pizza Man **Popcorn Man **Potato Chip Man **Sandwich Man **Soda Man **Taco Man *Junk Man *Kaboom Man *Keys Man *Knight Man *Laser Man *Leaf Man *Liquid Man *Lockjaw Man *Magic Man *Magnet Man *Mail Man *Mailbox Man *Mantis Man *Marshmallow Man *Massive Man *Maze Man *Medic Man *Metal Man *Milk Man *Mirror Man *Mole Man *Moth Man *Mud Man *Music Man *Music Instrument Masters and Mistresses **Accordion Man **Banjo Man **Bugle Man **Drum Man **Flute Man **Gong Man **Guitar Man **Harmonica Man **Harp Man **Microphone Man **Piano Man **Saxophone Man **Trumpet Man **Violin Man **Xylophone Man *Napalm Man *Needle Man *Neon Man *Nitro Man (Motorcycle Man) *Nuke Man *Nurse Woman *Ooze Man *Optic Man (Eye Man) *Orb Man *Oro Man *Owl Man *Oyster Woman *Paint Man *Paper Man *Parasol Woman *Peacock Man *Pencil Man *Penguin Man *Perfume Woman *Peryton Man *Phantom Man *Pharaoh Man *Pinball Man *Pinwheel Man *Pipe Man *Pirate Man *Plant Man *Platinum Man *Polar Man *Police Man *Poultry Man *Power Man *Primal Man *Prism Man *Psy Man *Psycho Man *Pulsar Man *Pump Man *Quick Man *Repair Man *Rocket Woman *Rope Man *Sailor Man *Sand Man *Satellite Man *Satyr Man (Faun Man) *Saw Man *Saxophone Man *Sciapod Man *Scorch Man *Search Man *Shade Man *Shadow Man *Shark Man *Sheep Man *Shine Man *Skull Man *Sky Man *Slash Man *Slaughter Man *Slice Man *Slush Man *Snail Man *Snake Man *Snow Man *Soak Man *Spark Man *Sphinx Woman *Spider Man (Web Man) *Spike Man *Splash Woman (Mermaid Woman) *Spook Man (Ghost Man) *Sports Masters and Mistresses **Baseball Man **Basketball Man **Bowling Man **Football Man **Golf Man **Hockey Man **Soccer Man **Tennis Man *Spring Man *Squid Man *Squirt Man *Stag Man *Star Man *Stereo Man *Stone Man *Storm Man *Surf Man *Swamp Man *Switch Man *Tank Man *Taxi Man *Tengu Man *Thorn Man *Tiger Man *Tiki Man *Toad Man *Tofu Man *Tomahawk Man *Tool Man *Tool Masters and Mistresses **Cut Man (Scissors Man) **Hammer Man **Nail Man **Screwdriver Man **Wrench Man *Top Man *Tornado Man *Toxic Man *Trash Man *Trinitro Man *Tropic Woman *Tumbleweed Man *Turbine Man *Unicycle Man *Vegetable Masters and Mistresses **Artichoke Man **Asparagus Man **Aubergine Woman **Beet Man **Broccoli Man **Carrot Man **Cauliflower Man **Celery Woman **Corn Man **Cucumber Man **Garlic Man **Lettuce Woman **Mushroom Man **Onion Man **Pea Woman **Potato Man **Pumpkin Man **Radish Man **Spinach Man **Taro Man **Tomato Man **Yam Man **Zucchini Man *Vision Man *Volcano Man *Volt Man *Walrus Man *Water Man *Wave Man *Weapons Masters and Mistresses **Axe Man **Bayonet Man **Bomb Man **Cannon Man **Chainsaw Man **Dagger Man **Gatling Man **Grenade Man **Gun Man **Knives Man **Lance Man **Rapier Man **Scythe Man **Shield Man **Sickle Man **Slingshot Man **Spear Man **Sword Man **Tonfa Woman **Whip Man *Wind Man *Wizard Man *Wood Man *X-ray Man *Yamato Man *Yeti Man *Yo-yo Man *Yoku Man *Zombie Man *and a myriad of others Category:List of Robot Masters